Out of my head, im busy!
by ElvenSword
Summary: Irene Adler takes revenge from Sherlock for shutting her out of his head in "The signs of three." A little out of time and place fanfic with no real point but still worth reading in my opinion. Just try it. :)


"I told you John it was not the wife, it was his neighbor."  
>"But the wife had blood on her neck, didn't you notice?"<br>Sherlock opened the door to his flat and went upstairs taking off his scraf on the way.  
>"It wasn't blood it was ketchup. Come on John who would leave blood on themselves after a killing? It was the neighbor, she also must have had an affair with our victim, it was very clear showing on her eyebrow."<br>John took his usual place on his chair throwing his hands up in exasperation.  
>"Her eyebrow how? And how many people have you met that have ketchup on their neck?" <p>

"You. But you didn't realise it and i thought it wasn't polite to point it out."  
>He gave him that look of disbelief.<br>"What?"  
>Sherlock took his violin in his one hand and his bow in the other.<br>"You had Ketch-"  
>"I heard you the first time. First of all YOU are not being polite, not except it is for a VERY special occasion. And second ... i don't even eat Ketchup!"<br>"Are you saying you have killed someone John?"  
>He started playing slowly the melody from John's and Mary's wedding.<br>John jumped up.  
>"No ... no i didn't mean that. Wow this got real weird, real fast. Im going home now. Please try not to set fire in the kitchen like last week."<br>"It was for an experiment."  
>"Isn't everything for the same reason?"<br>He stopped playing abruptly and looked at John who opened the door.  
>"Say hello to Mary and little miss Watson." <p>

Once alone Sherlock went to his room and got rid of the rest of his clothing.  
>"Am i interrupting again Mr. Holmes?"<br>The woman choosed the most strange momments to pop in the front of his mind.  
>Why was he thinking of her now that he was undressing?<br>Probably because the first time he saw her was without clothes.  
>He shook his head and walked to the bathroom for a quick shower.<br>When he was done and with a soft towel wrapped around him he looked in the mirror.  
>"I Could cut myself slapping this face. Would you like me to try?"<br>He heard her voice inside his head again. This slow, seductive voice.  
>"Yes." He heard himself replying and he froze in shock.<br>*No ... what am i thinking? No.*  
>He left the bathroom and got dressed again, this time in a gray T-shirt, loose pants and his robe. <p>

In the living room many more memories were awakened.  
>"I Would have you right here right now till you begged for mercy, twice."<br>"I Never beg."  
>But he was ready to do it now, he would beg to make those flashbacks stop. What was wrong with him?<br>Why were those memories awakened now?  
>True he always thought of Irene now and then but not like that. Not in this way. Those things she had said as dominatrix ... they shouldn't matter to him.<br>Why did they make him feel like he had butterflies in his stomach?  
>Nervous he realised. He felt nervous. But why? <p>

Finally he decided to blaim his lack of rest and the stress of the day.  
>But even when he went to sleep, his dreams continued in the same pattern. Dreams that contained nudity and Irene's ice blue, passion filled eyes.<br>He woke up after god knows how many hours, covered in sweat and panting from the effects of those dreams. His body was hard and tight and he knew from his experience with Janine what that meant.  
>And he didn't like it. Not at all. Things like that didn't just happen to Sherlock Holmes. Not unless they were planned.<br>He tried to unwrap himself from the covers - that had stuck on him in his uneasy sleep - when the phone on his nightstand made a soft moaning noise.  
>His eyes opened in shock and after a momment he reached for it.<br>"Hello Mr. Holmes ..."  
>It read.<br>"Im back in the game."  
>Once more his phone moaned.<br>"_Make me some dinner!_"

**Hello guys! So this is the first story i've uploaded.  
>I hope you liked it, if not it's ok, i don't like you either. Hehe just kidding, i love all sherlockians. You are the best!<br>So um please review and let me know of any mistakes, i really want to make myself better and improve my writing.  
>Also please take a minute and tell me if you liked the story or not<strong>. **It means so much to me and it will help me continue writing, which i really really wanna keep doing, but there is not point in that if no one likes it**.  
><strong>Um ... that's about all i wanted to say. I think ...<strong>  
><strong>So till next time ... keep calm and love Moriarty. Because Moriarty is the best villain ever!<strong>


End file.
